Plus two
by ShadowWriters
Summary: Team 7 has recieved a 'babysitting' mission involving two strange newcomers. One is insane, the other can match the famous Uchiha Death Glare. Meanwhile major trouble is brewing and Rookie 9 must pull together. Naruhina, Sasusaku, Nejiten, GaaOC


"Are you sure about this

**Ri: **Hi guys!

**Dee:** calm down, Ri you'll scare our readers away

**Ri: **no I wont!

**Dee: **anyways, welcome guys to our first story, we've written stories before so this isn't our first but, it's the first story we've written together so please give it a chance and read it.

**Ri: **Onagai!

**Dee: **we don't own Naruto

**Ri: **enjoy!!

&

"Are you sure about this? Tsunade-san?" Asked Jiraiya who was standing behind Tsunade who was facing the window. The early rays of light shined through and lightly lit up the room.

"Hai, I owe her mother that much" Tsunade said turning around to face Jiraiya which a serious expression filled with sadness. "I never knew this day would come, last time I saw her… she was so healthy and energetic" Tsunade said taking a seat, sighing.

"I know but it was bound to happen sooner or later, but what puzzles me is, why here?" Jiraiya said also taking a seat across Tsunade's

"because they have no where else to go, you would have done the same thing, you know them as well as I do" Tsunade replied shuffling documents that were laying on her desk and putting them aside in a neat pile.

"Yeah, I would, but who would have time to watch out for them? I'm always busy on missions and you have your Hokage duties as well, don't you?" Jiraiya said sighing. He leaned back onto his chair and watched her reaction only to see her smirk. He watched her curiously, she had a plan up her sleeve and weather it was good or bad, and he only hoped it wasn't for him. Before he could say anything to her sudden change of behavior Shizune walked in.

"What is it Tsunade-san? Calling so early in the morning, is it important?" Shizune asked yawning as she walked towards Tsunade's desk.

"I want you to wake up Kakashi and his team, I have an important mission I want them to be aware of right away" Tsunade said taking out a bottle of sake. Shizune frowned at her.

"Why didn't you ask Jiraiya-san to do it, I was having such a nice dream too" Shizune asked sighing as she snatched Tsunade's sake and threw it out the open window. Tsunade sighed at her lost of sake and shook her head.

"Would you really trust him to wake up Sakura-san?" Tsunade said waiting for her reply.

"Oh I see your point; I'll wake them up immediately." Shizune said smiling.

"You know I'm still here right" Jiraiya said annoyed at their lack of acknowledgement. Shizune turned around shocked.

"ah you were still here Jiraiya-san, sorry" Shizune said apologetically before she left the room. Jiraiya sighed and leaned back onto his chair.

"Team 7 huh? Interesting, hey old hag want to have a bet?" Jiraiya said grinning. Tsunade punched him across the head.

"Don't call me that! And what sort of bet?" Tsunade said intrigued. Jiraiya smirked.

&

"Ne La-Chan? Are you sure we're going the right way?" asked a short petite girl. She had long black hair that went up to her knees and was tied into two messy plats. She had lightly tanned skin and large jade like eyes.

"Of course, I am Shina-Chan and how many times did I tell you not to call me La-Chan?!" The other girl said frustrated. She was a tall slender girl with honey blond hair that just passed her shoulders a little. She had pale skin and sharp, bright blue eyes.

"Sorry Lacey but La-Chan sounds cuter" Shina said smiling. Lacy sighed and instead turned her focus back to the map. 'Konoha is harder to find then I thought' Lacy said frustration looming over her. Shina peeked curiously at her for a moment before laughing which caught Lacy of guard. "What?" she said annoyed.

"well, for a great ninja, you sure can be blind" Shina said before taking the map off Lacey's hands and turning it the other way and then handing it back to her, giggling. Lacey stared at it and turned a dark shade of red.

"I knew that!" she said before stomping ahead angrily, leaving Shina to giggle to herself.

"Wait up, La-Chan!" Shina called after keeping herself from laughing. When she caught up to her and was walking along her side did she resume talking. "So, La-Chan, what do you think Konoha will be like?" Shina asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it'll be that bad, Tsunade-dono is Hokage there isn't she?" Lacey said patting Shina on the head and smiled. "Don't worry to much or you wont grow" Lacey said laughing. Shina shooed Lacey's hand away irritated.

"I'm not worried, I was just wondering is all!" Shina said before poking her tongue out at her.

"Yeah, yeah, now if I'm right we should be umm ten minutes away from Konoha" Lacey said smiling to herself. Shina looked at her shocked.

"Your talent to get us to the right place by pure accident is remarkable" Shina said amused.

"It's not by accident!" Lacey said trying to retaliate but knew it was true.

"Well we better get going or Tsu-Chan well get angry" Shina said walking ahead.

"If you call her that, she will be angry" Lacey said sighing, but Shina just kept on walking, she wondered what it would be like, who she'd meet and what their new life would hold for them. "Shina-Chan don't forget, we're not aloud to reveal or true selves understand? We're suppose to be ah… Rookies, so don't do anything stupid" Lacey said eyeing her.

"I wont" Shina smiled and continued to walk ahead again, this was going to be an interesting day.

&

"Tsunade why are we here so early?" Sakura said yawning and looking at Tsunade lazily.

"Yeah! I was dreaming about ramen as well!" Naruto said agitated that his dream had been interrupted. Sasuke and Kakashi stood there also annoyed at the early wake up call but kept it to themselves.

"I have an important mission for you guys" Tsunade said leaning on her large chair smiling.

"Couldn't it wait till later?" Kakashi asked eyeing her speciously.

"No, it can not, they will be arriving shortly and I would like you to look after them" Tsunade said pouring her self a cup of sake but not before looking around to make sure Shizune wasn't around.

"Them?" asked Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke in unison.

"Yes we are having two new rookies come to Konoha today and I would like you to take care of them" Tsunade said taking a sip of her sake.

"You mean baby sit?! And I thought this was going to be some cool new mission!" Naruto said angrily.

"You woke us up so early to watch over newbie's?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Hokage-sama, isn't their another team that is capable enough to watch two people? Why our team?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"you don't want it? I mean I could always give that mission, that no one else wants, like oh catching Sukiya-san's runaway cat or helping clean the pig pens or…"

"We'll take it!" Sakura yelled out before Tsunade could continue. Tsunade smiled and took another sip of her sake.

"What are these rookies's like that we have to baby sit them?" Sasuke said a little annoyed at the crappy mission his team had received.

"Their nothing special but all the same I need people I could trust to watch over them, their mother was a precious friend of mine" Tsunade said watching their reactions carefully.

"Yosh! Don't worry Ba-chan! We'll look after them!" Naruto yelled out happily. Sakura sighed and Sasuke stood there emotionless. Before Naruto could say anything else an empty bottle of sake flew right into his face knocking him to the floor.

"How many times did I tell you not the call me that!!" Tsunade screamed out annoyed. Before she could continue her rant the door to her office flew open revealing Shina who's eyes where sparkling with excitement Lacey who sighed by her side.

"Tsu-Chan!" Shina said running towards Tsunade Jumping on Naruto's head on her way and glomping Tsunade who looked more annoyed then anything.

"We've arrived Tsunade-Dono." Lacey said walking in trying to keep her composer since there was company.

"I can see that" Tsunade said as a vain popped out from annoyance. "Shina-chan how many time do I need to tell you?! Call me Tsunade! Tsu-na-de not Tsu-chan!" Tsunade yelled angrily at Shina who pouted.

"but Tsu-chan sounds cuter" Shina said smiling. Tsunade just smiled. 'I see she hasn't changed one bit' Tsunade thought smiling to herself.

"Kakashi, these are the two I want you and team 7 to watch over" Tsunade said turning her gaze towards the other four who were standing there dumbfounded.

"Watch over… you got us babysitters?" Lacey said a little irritated.

"well I can't all ways be watching over you two." Tsunade said annoyed.

"doesn't mean we can't look after our selves, but since it seems like it's already been organized…" she turned towards, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto who had been silently watching the odd display and sent them a little glare.

"It's nice to meet you!" Shina said cheerfully at the three. "I'm Shina and this is Lacey!" Shina said pointing to Lacey who kept quiet.

"I'm Naruto the future Hokage, this is Sakura and the bastard over there is Sasuke and His Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said with just as much enthusiasm you could get so early in the morning. Lacey nodded to them in acknowledgement but said nothing. While Shina stood there in thought before smiling.

"Then I'll call you Na-Chan, Ku-Chan, Sa-chan and Kaka-Chan!" Shina said pointing at them with a bright smile. All three of them sweat dropped.

"Ah… okay" Sakura said nervously smiling, she couldn't refuse her especially when she smiled so brightly at them. Naruto started yelling at her however, that Na-chan wasn't an appropriate name for the future Hokage while Shina yelled back saying Na-chan was more then appropriate. Sasuke on the other hand glared at her dangerously. No one called him that and he wasn't about to let her start.

"If you glare too much you'll end up getting more wrinkles then a 70 year old woman." Lacey said smirking. Sasuke sent his most famous glare towards her and Lacey returned the favor by sending an intense glare at him as well. Sakura, Naruto and Shina watched as Sasuke and Lacey had a silent battle between them selves. All the occupants of the room went silent as a deadly feeling loomed around the room.

'This is going to be a long day' Kakashi said sighing to himself at his students childish behavior.

&

**Dee: **so how did you guys like it?

**Ri: **I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as we had fun writing it.

**Dee: **Don't forget to review guys and girls!

**Ri: **Please and thank you!


End file.
